Together With You In Pieces
by TepidWatersVIIIxIX
Summary: Demyx decided to go buy icecream, but Axel wants to tag along. And not just for icecream, either... contains yaoi, transformation. Later there is blood fetishism, and gore.
1. Frozen surprise

Chapter 1

Demyx was about to step through the portal when Axel grabbed his arm. He held on as if Demyx would disappear forever.

Axel looked into his blue eyes, and sank to his knees. "Please… don't leave."

Demyx knelt down and cupped his face with his free hand. His lips brushed against Axel's ear as he whispered, "Who said I was going alone?" The redhead looked up in surprise.

"Great!" Axel said, standing up abruptly. "I can't have you buying the wrong ice-cream."

Demyx chuckled. "Yeah, you always set my hair on fire if I get it wrong, Axel-chan."

They stepped through the portal together, and instantly they arrived at Coles.

"Where do you think they keep the popsicles?" Demyx asked.

Axel grinned. "We should do a little searching."

The two of them walked through the shop, eventually reaching the frozen food section. As they approached the shelves stocked with ice-cream of various flavours, Demyx paused and looked in another direction. Axel turned his head and saw him eyeing a section of empty shelves. He could tell from the look on the water mage's face what he was thinking of. Axel was thinking of the same thing.

"Well… should we get some frozen goods?" Demyx asked deviously.

"Most definitely," Axel said. He had a mischievous spark in his eyes that showed he completely understood his fellow black-coated, element-wielding, heartless creature.

Axel briskly walked over to the empty freezer and opened the door. Fog started to spill out, demonstrating that the setting was on a very low temperature.

Demyx looked from the shelves to Axel's emerald eyes. "Say, this looks a bit empty," he said.

Axel scanned the shelves. "You're right. Perhaps we stock it with some of our sea-salt ice-cream."

He gave Demyx a boost onto the top shelf, then jumped up and struggled in after him.

Axel closed the door behind him. Just as he turned around Demyx lunged at him.

Demyx kissed Axel passionately. The cold didn't bother Axel; he kept himself and Demyx warm with his inner flame. Demyx had his fingers tangled in Axel's hair, and kept a firm grip on his head.

Axel kissed Demyx's neck, and started to work the zipper of his coat. Demyx responded with a husky, "Do me."

Axel paused and looked at Demyx. God, he was hot when taking command. "Yes, Demyx-sama," Axel said in a playfully timid voice.

Axel made short work of the zipper that kept Demyx's divine masculine form imprisoned behind it. He then undid Demyx's fly in the same manner. With his teeth.

Demyx was panting now. "Please Axel-chan, just suck it already."

Axel lowered his lips around Demyx's thick cobalt salami.

Demyx shuddered and tried to find something to keep his balance. He fumbled with some nearby boxes, gritting his teeth. He involuntarily wobbled, and his arms buckled. He fell onto his back, feeling the cold of the shelf. Axel yelped and looked up.

"You okay?" he asked, voice shaking slightly.

Demyx shook his head. "Yeah, I just… wasn't expecting it to feel that good," he said. He moved to stroke Axel's hair.

However, a cracking sound came from his wrist, and the skin split on one side. The split continued to open until his hand hung from a thin shred of skin.

It fell to the floor with a _plop_.


	2. One thing at a time

_It fell to the floor with a plop._

The pair stared at it.

Demyx slowly turned back to look at his wrist. The skin that had just broken had begun to heal together, forming a fleshy stump.

Demyx grinned. "About time," he said with a sigh of relief. Axel smiled and leaned down again to unzip his pants.

"Now we can start having some real fun."

The disembodied hand crawled towards Axel. Demyx propped himself up against a stack of boxes and watched as Axel lowered his head to his tasty treat. His tongue lashed at the tiny patches of frost that had formed on it.

Meanwhile, the hand had crept up Axel's slender shank. It poised itself over Axel's _membrum virile_.

The hand started to pleasure Axel, who nearly choked. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Then he quickly resumed pleasing the water musician. Demyx shuddered again, and heard another crack, this time from his left shoulder. His arm separated itself in much the same fashion his hand did, only it took a little longer. He also had to wriggle his shoulder around to get the arm free of his sleeve. Demyx carefully propped himself up with his stump of a wrist.

Keeping his balance soon became harder, not only because of his missing arm, but because he was reaching his climax. From the look of Axel's trembling, he was also nearing his threshold. The two released simultaneously, crying out.

The freezer door opened, and Demyx turned his head to see Naminé standing there. She was holding a shopping basket and a piece of paper.

"Could you pass me a box of fish sticks, please?" she asked politely.

Demyx smiled warmly, despite the frost that now crusted his eyebrows. "Sure, sweetie. Hang on a second."

Demyx's left arm twitched, and flopped over to a stack of green boxes. It grabbed one and struggled back to Naminé's waiting hand.

"Thanks, doll face," she said, and with that, she winked and closed the door.

"Hey," Axel said, drawing Demyx's attention, "Did you hear that noise?"

Demyx peered down at Axel's legs in time to see them give way under his weight.

"Ohhh," Axel groaned. "That feels so good…"

Axel gripped Demyx's shoulders and hauled himself forward slightly. Demyx kicked at Axel's legs until they tore free and bounced, landing harshly on the shelf.

"Wait." Axel rolled off of Demyx's lap. He tore off his jacket in time for them both to witness the crack that had started to form. It started from his collar bone and traveled down to his navel. The skin started to peel and roll off. His ribs swung open like a rusty drawbridge, minus the noise.

Then, like an umbrella suddenly popping open, his skin flipped back revealing his muscles and internal organs. Various liquids spilled forth as the organs writhed out of the cavity. Demyx watched in fascination as his own legs fell off with a crack. Axel let out a moan of sheer ecstasy.

"FUCK ME!" He yelled.


	3. Oral assistance

And oh, how Demyx wanted to. Unfortunately his desire had got the best of him, and now he only had his right arm to use. Which didn't have a hand.

"Fuck."

He managed to flip himself over onto his belly, and tried to drag himself to Axel using only his right arm. By now the freezer's iciness had frozen the small puddles of essence that had been left on the shelf's surface.

As he struggled, Axel was transforming at an alarming rate. His discarded legs had already torn open and warped, leaving the bones split open and the muscles exposed to the air. His arms were in the process of doing very much the same thing, and all the while Axel writhed in impatience.

Finally, Demyx hoisted himself onto Axel's rapidly widening torso cavity. He rubbed himself against the bare muscle and bone, not able to do much else.

"Damn, that's not enough…" he muttered. "But I can't move properly."

Strangely enough, Axel's transformation ceased for a bit. "Problem?" he asked, panting.

"I can't really do anything, you know. Since I don't have hands. Or legs," Demyx responded.

Axel grinned and twitched a little. It took a lot of effort to stop himself turning inside-out midway. "I can help with that," he said.

With those words, Axel opened his mouth wide. He stuck his tongue out, and it grew in length rapidly. A weird liquid dripped off it (definitely not saliva) and it writhed like a giant, pink python. His taste buds developed into suction cups on one side of the tentacle. It became large enough to support Demyx's waist. It slithered around Demyx, pulling him up inside Axel's ribcage.

"I'll try to hold you steady…" Axel breathed, his tongue-tentacle almost muffling his words. Demyx heard a few cracks and some squishing noises, and he saw Axel's metamorphosis resume once more. By now he had almost split into two pieces, right down the middle. His head remained intact for now.

Axel then waggled his heart alluringly at the Water Mage.

"STICK IT IN MY VALVE!" he roared.

Axel's tentacle-tongue throbbed around Demyx's middle as it pulled him into position over Axel's heart. Demyx swallowed. The air was thick with the scent of Axel's musk, which made Demyx's heart pound in his chest. This was a stage they had never considered before; to continue might make the two Nobodies whole again.

Or it could break them forever.

"Axel-chan…"


	4. Curse of pleasure

Sweating in copious amounts, Demyx threw caution to the wind. He thrust his cobalt member into Axel's valve. Axel moaned and spasmed around him. Blood and fluids oozed out of the innard-lined rift and splattered onto the shelf. The stains that coated the shelf would forever be a testament to their joining.

"HARDER!" He screamed.

Each contraction around his form made Demyx pound harder. Blood spurted from Axel's other valve, splattering the chest cavity with a sticky red rain.

The two simultaneously reached their peak. A jet of Demyx's essence burst forth from Axel's heart.

As Demyx lay inside Axel's chest trying to catch his breath, a scent wafted into his nostrils.

"Eww... what on Earth... is that...?"

He squirmed his way out of the ribcage to try to find the source of the smell. The smell was suddenly accompanied by a strange sound. A crackling sound.

He looked over at where the two lovers had discarded their legs and nearly gagged from what he saw.

The limbs had turned a sunset orange, and had begun to decompose.

"What's wrong Demyx-sama?" Axel breathed.

Demyx stared back at the Chakram-wielder in horror. He too had turned that shade of sunset orange. The ribs that had up until a moment ago had become a fizzing mass of white bubbles. The odour became stronger and Demyx tried to cover his nose. But his efforts were in vain - his arm had also begun to decompose.

"This isn't a good prize!" Demyx cried. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"We must've done this 23 times," Axel said. "Y'know when that happens, we pay for our pleasure..."

"No, it can't be!"

"Yeah, now we will turn into ice-cream."

With those words, the two Nobodies lost the ability to move. The heat was drained from their flesh, slowly replaced by a sensation of dairyfication. Their muscles and bones were slowly changed into the frozen treat that had started their experience all those years ago. They were completely helpless.

"... Axel-chan... d-daisuki..."

Marluxia strolled through the aisles of the local Coles. Axel and Demyx had been missing for a while, and he had been ordered to find them.

"Ice-cream... that's what they were whining about earlier," he muttered to himself. He figured they were dawdling in the freezer section, arguing about flavours or something equally petty. He stepped into the chill of the freezer section. Axel and Demyx weren't anywhere to be seen. Marluxia strolled down the aisle idly; maybe he'd hear their voices elsewhere in the store. His sapphire blue eyes lazily traveled over the frozen goods stored on the shelves, when suddenly, a shocking sight met his indigo jewels.

On one particular shelf, he saw two vaguely human shapes strewn on the icy surface of the shelf. Except that they were definitely not real corpses, but some other substance. In fascination, he opened the door, causing fog to roll out in a steady stream. The shapes were not flesh, but some sort of blue ice-cream. But who would have made such… tacky things?

"What a waste of space," he muttered to himself.

Just then, Naminé strolled past with a basket in hand. When she noticed Marluxia, she increased her speed.

"Big brother!" she squealed, "You should leave them alone!"

Marluxia turned to her with a raised eyebrow. He pouted. "What are you doing back here?" he asked, "I thought you had already got everything for the duck stew."

"And fish sticks."

"Yes, yes." He placed his hand gently on her head.

"Anyway, you should close that door. Demyx and Axel are busy, big brother." Naminé gave Marluxia a serious look.

He glanced back into the freezer. Those ice-cream figures… it couldn't be. He peered in closer, ignoring Naminé's protests. He saw that the figures had the same hairstyles as Axel and Demyx, and their faces were unmistakable. Their features were frozen in an expression of pure terror. Marluxia hastily stepped back and slammed the door.

"That was rude of you, onii-san," Naminé grumbled.

"Naminé, go back to the castle. Now." Marluxia pushed her away.

Naminé's eyes widened at his tone, but soon she recovered and walked away slowly. He could hear her say, "Au au au… mii…"

He sighed and opened the door again. So. This was what had happened to them. He couldn't keep his eyes off the glistening forms. The smell of the two former Nobodies just reached his nose. His stomach growled.

Marluxia glanced around anxiously. Eventually, someone would find these… things. Probably throw them away or something similar. Not much of an end for two members of Organisation XIII. Naminé was out of sight. A small smile curved his lips, and he stepped into the freezer. The door clicked shut behind him.

"No use letting them go to waste, I suppose," he said to himself.

He bent down to examine a more strangely-shaped lump of the blue ice-cream.


End file.
